


Up and at 'Em

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas has a way of reordering Dean's priorities





	Up and at 'Em

“Up and at ‘em, Cas!! Ahhh, it’s a beautiful day! The sun is out, the birds are singing… C’mon, honeybee, get your ass outta bed!!”

“Ugh… Dean, _please_ …”

“Cas, take the pillow off your face. We’ve got shit to do today. Get up, babe, come on.”

“Dean, if you stop talking, close the curtains, and come back to bed, I will suck your cock so hard and so good your brain will liquefy.”

“…Sounds good to me. There’s nothin’ out there that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from [Give me a man's body...](http://give-me-a-man-body.tumblr.com/post/112773864043).


End file.
